nejire_shinorafandomcom-20200213-history
Nejire Hadou
|-|Synopsis= __TOC__ History Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Nejire participates in the U.A. Entrance Exams and her efforts allow her to place fifth overall. She had 40 villain points and 25 rescue points. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Nejire Hado is first introduced when Izuku Midoriya arrives on the first day of class. She is sitting at her desk, alongside the other Class 1-A students. Shortly afterwards, the class makes their way to the P.E grounds, where Shota Aizawa informs them they must undertake a Quirk apprehension test. Nejire is seen with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She runs against Ochaco Uraraka in the 50 meter dash. Finishing in 4.02 seconds. Nejire compliments Mezo Shoji during the grip strength test, asking him if he's a gorilla. Later on, Aizawa shows the students their results, Nejire is seen ranked 5th out of the class. Battle Trial Arc The next day at school, All Might teaches Class 1-A's Basic Hero Training Class and announces that the class will participate in Battle Trials. Nejire is Team F and is paired with Koji Koda for the combat training. She makes her way by Izuku Midoriya to the monitoring room. Nejire can tell by Katsuki Bakugou's aura that he's more frustrated than angry. When Hanta Sero asks how can she can tell his aura. She doesn't realise shes talking out loud and assumes and asks how he knew about her ability to read auras. Though she then notes how intimidating he is. Nejire thinks Izuku has a plan, taking notice in his change of aura. Nejire and Koda are the villain team and they are revealed to up against Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido. Nejire is shown creating shockwaves from her palm. When Izuku returns Nejire is seen asking Mezo Shoji why he wears his mask and before he can answer she asks Shoto Todoroki how he got his scar. She than ask Mineta if the balls on his head are his hair and if Mashirao Ojiro can support himself with his tail. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc During their next homeroom class, Mister Aizawa announces Class 1-A must choose a class president. When Tenya Iida doesn't receive any votes, Nejire notes that he should've just voted for himself. Later on, Shota instructs the class to suit up and prepare to head out for rescue training. Nejire, Bakugou and Todoroki are all mentioned by Eijiro Kirishima as classmates with pro quirks. Class 1-A reaches the Unforeseen Simulation Joint and are met by the Space Hero: Thirteen. Thirteen speaks to them about the importance of using their Quirks to help others. The teacher's speech is interrupted when villains suddenly enter the facility through a warp gate Nejire is transported to the Conflagration Zone alone. Nejire asks the group of thugs to leave the area. When one villain asks what happens if they don't Nejire responds that she'll have to forcefully evacuate them. The men beguin to laugh but look serious as Nejire begins winding up her arms and silently counting. A large man is unfazed and walks up to her and tells her to try to evacuate him. She punches him in the stomach and shocks him. Paralysing him. After seeing this the men begin to get serious. Two villains charge at her but she shoots them away with a wring wave. Nejire uses her Lightning speed to dart from foe to foe, kicking and punching them. She flips one guy up and punches him in the back sending him flying. Nejire is seen with the rest of her class outside the USJ. When Naomasa Tsukauchi arrives Nejire greets him, he then takes Class 1-A back to U.A. High. UA Sports Festival Arc Two days after the attack on the U.S.J., Nejire and her classmates return to school and talk about the attack. She tells Fumikage Tokoyami about how impressed she was with All Might. After Mister Aizawa returns to class, Nejire and her peers are lectured about the importance of the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival. Later on, after class with Cementoss, Nejire is seen talking with Tokoyami, Kirishima and Sero about how excited they are for the sports festival. She describes that she really wants to make an impression so she can intern for a Pro Hero agency and she really wants to be apart of the Dragoon Hero Ryukyu's agency. Nejire is seen on her phone and unenthusiastically lifts her arm up when Ochaco Uraraka gets overly excited and demands the class chant that they will do their best. Nejire uses the two weeks before the festival to train. She is seen training alongside Koda at presumably the USJ. For her training she attempted to maintain flight by using her quirk, her longest time was 2 minutes 43 seconds before falling. Her fall made all of Koda's animals run away. When the day of the sports festival arrives, Nejire tells Ojiro that she's disappointed that she can't wear her hero uniform. She listens to Shoto's proclamation in Class 1-A's waiting room. Afterwards, she accompanies her class for the opening ceremony. First Event of the Sports Festival: The Obstacle Race When the race begins, Shoto tries to freeze everyone trailing him. Nejire manages to avoid the ice by using her quirk to propel herself and glide through the air. She is seen behind Bakugou, Sero and Tokoyami, passing the zero point robot. She uses her quirk to fly up and run down along the robot, as she does, she creates shockwaves from her damaging the robot. She is seen right behind the three boys. She flies over the landmines but gets caught in Iida's explosion. Nejire places 4th in the Obstacle Race, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Cavalry Battle. Second Event of the Sports Festival: The Cavalry Battle Nejire talks to Yui Kodai about teaming up because they're friends since middle school. Nejire can feel Bakugou's intimidating aura from behind her, when she turns he asks her, her placement in the obstacle race when she him, he tells her shes on his team. Bakugou asks Yui if he can take her and she nods yes out of fear. Nejire yells that he should listen to her but he doesn't and drags her away, Kirishima apologises to a disturbed Yui. She teams up with Bakugo, Kirishima, and Sero, although doesn't look to happy about it. After Neito Monoma takes her team's headband, Katsuki states that they will beat them before going after Izuku. Nejire tells him to calm down, telling him that their plan is to make him angry. Her and her team battle Neito's team but Neito rebukes their efforts. Nejire blasts a wring wave at the team but Kosei Tsuburaba create multiple solid air sheilds. Her shockwaves break his solid air but also dispels the blast. Kosei notes that her quirk is more powerful than they thought. Nejire tells Bakugou that his shields aren't that strong, since he had to create multiple solid airs for one wring wave. After Katsuki grabs two of Neito's headbands and Hanta, Katsuki still wants more points and orders his team to attack; Bakugou tells Nejire (calls her Blue) to use her quirk to propel them forward. Nejire yells her name and than uses her booster. Katsuki attacks Neito for the final time and grabs his last headband, which places their team at second place. Katsuki, however, wants to collect the ten million point headband and Nejire goes with her team to where Izuku's team and Shoto's team are. Nejire and her team reach their destination, but the Cavalry Battle ends before they could do anything. However, Katsuki's last minute actions allowed Nejire and her team to reach second place, allowing them to participate in the final event. Tsuyu congratulates Nejire for qualifying for the next event, but Nejire sighs and states that Katsuki added her to his team because she placed forth in the obstacle race. Final Event of the Sports Festival: The Battle Tournament When Nejire asks Momo Yaoyorozu why the girls are in cheerleading outfits. Momo tells her that Mineta tricked them and she apologises for not making her one, since she couldn't find her during lunch. Nejire sighs and says that she wants to be viewed as a serious player and not a cheerleader. In the stands, During Izuku's match Nejire asks if he's really just gonna walk out of the ring. Nejire wonders what Iida is wearing during his match. Nejire's first match is against Aoyama. He shoots out his navel laser at her which she doges both on the ground and through the air. Nejire remembers the comment Aoyama made about his stomach aching if he overuses his quirk. She shoots a wring wave at his belt, electrocuting it. She then uppercuts him and wins the match. Izuku is impressed, noting how she came in fifth in both the Quirk Test and Entrance Exam. Izuku congratulates her on her match which she accepts. She is seen talking to him during Momo and Tokoyami's match. She asks him what he thinks the outcome will be. He explains that timing will be crucial. Nejire can sense that she's really upset about the match's outcome, she feels bad for her. For Nejire's second match she's against Tokoyami. Nejire flies around the stage sending shockwaves which dark shadow counters. Nejire's goal is to hit Tokoyami, but dark shadow continues to defend. Dark shadow attempts to grab her but she keeps getting away. Nejire notes how amazing his quirk is, noting it's both offensive and defensive capabilities. Nejire begins to take notice of dark shadow's tears. Dark shadow manages to grab onto her arm and begins to drag her, Nejire blasts dark shadow, noting that it winced before her attack even hit. She manages to get out of his grasp and smiles. Nejire states that she's figured out his weakness, she creates a huge wring wave that circles her arms and legs, the blinding light makes dark shadow retreat allowing Nejire to get close to Tokoyami. He then surrenders. For Nejire's third match she's against Bakugou. Once Katsuki defeats Shoto in the finals, the Sports Festival concludes and Nejire is awarded third place along with Tenya. Nejire takes the podium, sharing it with a very angry Katsuki, who had to be restrained after the final match. Nejire comments that he's aura is like a feral animal ready to bite everyone's head off. All Might arrives to hand out the awards, and gives Nejire the bronze medal first. He advises Nejire to train harder so that she can face prolong the use of her quirk. Nejire thanks the number one hero and promises to do so. In the aftermath of the festival, Nejire and the rest of Class 1-A are granted the next two days off from school to recover Vs. Hero Killer Arc Nejire is shown talking with her classmates about how people were noticing them on their way to school. Shota informs the students that they will use the class to choose their hero identities. Mister Aizawa teaches them about Hero Informatics and reveals the draft results prior to the festival. Nejire received 1.906 offers from Pro Heroes, third highest in the class behind only Shoto and Bakugou. Tokoyami congratulates her, she's happy about this but it only matters if the Ryuko sends her an offer. Nejire writes down and shows her Hero name to her classmates. She choose the name Nejire-chan as her hero name, to instil love into her fans and fear into her foes. Nejire offers the name Kaboom to Bakugou, because his first name is Katsuki and he makes things go boom. Bakugou yells at her saying it doesn't suck but needs murder. At the end of class Nejire is seen wearing her glasses, looking at the potential choices she could intern for. After seeing she got ask to intern for Ryuko Tatsuma, she shouts with glee. Nejire is seen sparring with Ryuko. Nejire launches kicks and punches, Ryuko counters with her durable dragon skin. Nejire flips over her, lands and launches for her. Continuing her onslaught of attacks. At some point during the week, Nejire is seen flying above hunting down bank robbers. Nejire reports their whereabouts by a mouthpiece, Ryuko tells her to attempt capture phase. Nejire uses her whips to knock one of the villains down, she than captures one robbers legs and another ones arms. Ryuko tells her excellent work, Nejire is seen with a wide grin. The workplace training comes to an end and Nejire returns to U.A. Nejire talks about how The Hero Killer was connected to the League of Villains, she mentions how frightening it would of been if he was there when they attacked the USJ. When Kaminari asks if she had saw the video of Stain on the internet she tells him she didn't even know there was a video of him. During Foundational Hero Studies, Nejire, Izuku, Tenya, Mina, and Hanta are the first group to partake in the rescue training race. The race begins Nejire uses her lightening speed to run down the poles, she climbs up the walls and grabs onto a pole with her legs and pulls herself up. She is shocked and impressed at Izuku's progress. Eventually, Nejire completes the race as All Might commends the group for improving their Quirks broadly since entering U.A. and asks them to prepare for the end-of-term test. Final Exams Arc One week before the end of term test, it's revealed that Nejire is ranked 11th in the class in terms of grades. A week passes and Class 1-A finishes the written section of the finals. They change into their hero costumes and join their teaches at the practical exam area. There, Principal Nezu announces the practical portion will involve pairs of students facing off against one teacher. Eijiro and Nejire are paired against Cementoss in the first bout. Eijiro and Nejire are up first and agree to attack Cementoss. They both agree that it would be lame of them to run away so their goal is to atatch the cuffs onto him. They agree to attack from the front because he's slow, but their opponent creates multiple cement walls to block them. Eijiro and Nejire use their Quirks to smash through the cement blocks, but Cementoss continues to make more. Nejire tells Ejirio that they should split up and do a suprise attack to attach the handcuffs. Nejire says she'll do it since she has better speed. Nejire comes from high above and boosts down to Cementoss, as she is about to attach the cuffs, Cementoss creates a big wall. Nejire smashes into the wall. Nejire has a nose bleed and is bleeding from her forehead. Nejire is dazed and passes out. Cementoss throws her body at Eijirio making them slam into each other. Ejirio tries to keep attacking the walls but he runs out of steam. and Cementoss defeats them using a cement attack, and as a result, they fail the practical. Eijiro and Nejire mull over their defeat as the remaining matches are underway. Following the conclusion of final exams, Class 1-A returns to their homeroom. Nejire, Eijiro, Denki and Mina are all crestfallen that they are unable to go to training camp because they failed the practical. Izuku tries to cheer up those who failed, but Denki launches a comical tirade at Izuku. Nejire feels bad that all the training Ryuku did with her was wasted. Soon after, Aizawa enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the training camp. Nejire and the others are happily shocked to hear this, but they will all receive harsh extra studies for failing. Nejire and Class 1-A decide to go to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. At the shopping mall, Kirishima and Nejire go to get new training gear. At the U.A High School first semester closing ceremony, she is shown sitting beside Ojiro and Koda Forest Training Camp Arc On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. Nejire is seen sitting beside Bakugou, seemingly she is asking him a bunch of questions which he ignores. An hour later, Class 1-A's bus stops for a restroom break. Suddenly, Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, and Kota appear; Nejire and class 1-A all land and are informed they must make it past the beasts forest. Nejire says that if they don't make it through the woods fast enough than they won't get anything to eat. Nejire and Kirishima take down a dirt beast. Nejire blasts with a wring wave. The journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around eight hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Nejire is as exhausted as the other students and rests of Kaminari. Nejire is seen with the other girls bathing in the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Nejire and Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks. Nejire is seen beside Izuku and Uraraka as they witness Bakugou throw the ball. She notes that Bakugou hasn't improved. Later, intense quirk training begins. To improve Nejire's quirk, she does air push ups with her shockwaves. This improves her physical strength and prolongs her quirk usage. When the students are forced to make their own dinner Nejire asks Bakugou to use his explosion to light the stove. Tokoyami and her are shocked when Bakugou destroys the stove. On the second day of training, Nejire and the rest of the remedial group are exhausted by the lessons that went on until 2 in the morning, but Shota makes them train anyway. Later on, The Pussycats offer the students a test of courage activity following training. Shota, however, forces the extra lessons group to sit out for more teaching, much to their displeasure. The Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains invade that night. Mandalay sends out a telepathic message warning the students of their arrival. Shortly after Shota leaves, Mandalay sends out two more messages giving permission for students to fight back and informing everyone that Katsuki is one of the villain's targets. During the Vanguard Action Squad attack, Nejire is one of the students trying to convince Vlad King to let them fight, stating that they're students out there that don't have the kind of quirks that will allow them to defend themselves. During the Vanguard Action Squad attack, Nejire is one of the students trying to convince Vlad King to let them fight, stating that they're are students out there that don't have the kind of quirks that will allow them to defend themselves. Nejire plans to attack Dabi. She is one of the eleven students who were uninjured. Hideout Raid Arc Two days later, Nejire visits Izuku in a hospital near the training camp. Eijiro states a plan to rescue Katsuki, but most of Class 1-A are against the idea. Two days later, Nejire visits Izuku in a hospital near the training camp. Nejire explains that if the media hears about other students getting hurt the school would be in even worse trouble. Nejire is seen watching the broadcast, talking about how the city was destroyed and how All Might looks beat up. Nejire is also seen looking shocked at the state of All Might yelling All Might. She is also seen cheering All Might on. Hero License Exam Arc Nejire and class 1A arrive at the dorms, Shota informs them about getting provisional licenses. Nejire says how she forgot all about it. She is shown laughing at Kaminari with everyone else. Nejire is on floor 2. The girls decide to have a room presenting contest. Nejire, Mina and Toru Hagakure push Tokoyami to get into his room. Nejire notes how hot and stuffy Kirishima's room is and tries to open a window which he stops. Nejire room has shelves filled with manga. Ojiro notes that something smells good. Nejire tells them that she started baking a cake that they could all have together. All the girls find it delicious. Nejire ends up winning the competition, getting five votes all from the girls. Due to her delicious cake. |-|Overview= Nejire Hado (波動ねじれ Hadō Nejire?) is a first-year student at U.A. High, training to become a Pro Hero. __TOC__ Appearance Nejire has pale skin, big blue eyes, and long, light blue hair that reaches past her mid back. She wears a pink baseball jacket over her school uniform, with her in messy curls, that are soemtimes tied up in a low ponytail. Her hero costume consists of a cool coloured, skin-tight bodysuit with a pair of mustard yellow gauntlets. She also has a pair of electric whips on her wrists and ankles. Her hair is straight instead of curly, reaching past her mid back and apparently twists around itself at the waist area. As well as two strands of an unknown material (possibly her hair) that twist into spiral horns. Gallery Personality Nejire is emotional and friendly. She is very enthusiastic, affable and cheery, and is always seen moving. She comes across as "childlike" in many aspects. Despite her positive demeanour she can get irritated if not taken seriously. Nejire is talkative and endlessly curious, showing interest in other people's unique physical features and being easily distracted by them. Due to this, Nejire can be very blunt, often asking rather invasive or off-putting questions. Horikoshi describes her as an affectionate person and a "free spirit", someone who has a genuine passion for learning new and strange things and isn't afraid to speak her mind or show how she feels. She is mentioned to act like a kindergartner due to her childish glee. Thanks to her inquisitive and chatty demeanor, she is a notably smart and level-headed individual. Nejire's greatest charm is her wealth of facial expressions that convey the various changes in her heart. She tends to act childishly. She is very fond of anime, manga, and adult video games due to her father's influence. With her room being an otaku's paradise. It's mentioned that she is good at cooking. Nejire reveals that the reason why she is good is due to her father having "awful taste" and always measuring ingredients and spices by the eye causing every meal he makes to "never taste quite the same each time" so in elementary school Nejire attempted to cook on her own and found that she had somewhat of a natural talent for it and insisted on cooking her own meals ever since. Quirk and Abilities [[Wave Motion|'Wave Motion']] This Quirk allows Nejire Hado to detect and distinguish different auras and convert her own aura into pure energy, She can then fire this energy as shockwaves. Nejire can control the output of her waves and release them from any part of her body, For an unknown reason, the shockwaves emitted by this Quirk travel in the form of a spiral, causing them to lack speed. The drawbacks of this power is that because Nejire trades her own stamina to use it, she may suffer from fatigue if overused. Super Moves * Flight By focusing her shockwaves into the soles of her feet, Nejire can propel herself through the air allowing her to be capable of a semi form of flight. * Full Charge: Wring Wave This attack blasts her enemies with a powerful shockwave. This is Nejire's signature long range attack. The strength of the waves vary on the output she produces. An output 30 wave is strong enough to simultaneously take down two villains with Gigantification Quirks. * Full Charge: Combat Mode Instead of shooting out her shockwaves, as a long range attack, she maintains it on her body. The shockwave pulsate around her arms and legs allowing her to fight in close range. By focusing her shockwaves into the soles of her feet she can boost up her speed acting as a booster. * Full Charge: ''' Nejire's special move. Entire body lights up with aura. winds up her arm. Other Abilities * '''Aura Reading Battles Unforseen Simulation Joint Arc *Nejire Hado vs Villains: Win U.A. Sports Festival Arc *Denki Kaminari vs. Nejire Hado: Win *Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Nejire Hado: Win *Katsuki Bakugo vs. Nejire Hado: Lose Final Exams Arc *Eijiro Kirishima & Nejire Hado vs. Ken Ishiyama: Lose Equipment Gauntlets Nejire has a pair of gauntlets on her arms and ankles. Electric Whips Nejire uses her standard whips, which are highly versatile in battle. With them, she is able to perform considerable feats of acrobatics, easily manoeuvring around difficult locations, like the Conflagration Zone in the USJ. This helps conserve her energy by not having to use her quirk to fly. She is also able to bind enemies and a capture them. Nejire is capable of passing her shockwaves through the gauntlets. Trivia * Nejire's last name, Hado, is the Japanese word for "wave" in physics terminology. Nejire itself means "distort" or "twist". |-|Relationships=Third tab content goes here.